


Start of Something Sensational

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: F/M, First Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Sacagawea, before and during the first movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Something Sensational

Teddy removed the binoculars from his eyes and let out a deep sigh. For over fifty years he had been watching over the native beauty held behind the glass of her exhibit. 

Sacagewea noticed the president, not fully concealed behind the shrubbery he was attempting to use to cloak himself. She raised her hand and waved at him. 

Theodore, realising he had been spotted, walked out from his hiding place. He directed a shy smile towards the beauty, and was returned a confident one in return. 

———— 

For the next year, every night Teddy would visit Sacagewea, always hiding behind the shrubbery until noticed. He gained confidence as each night passed, until the new night guard Larry came. 

Mr Daley threw a spanner into the works of his routine, and on the second night under new security, Teddy was at a loss as to what to do, never having broken the nightly routine. 

When Larry snuck up behind him, the president knew he wouldn’t slip back into his routine too quickly. 

———— 

As Teddy lay in half on the floor, with Sacegewea lighting a fire next to him, he couldn’t help but appreciate all the good the new night guard he brought him. He was finally having a conversation with the woman he adored, and knew this was the start of something sensational.


End file.
